June 1, 2012 Smackdown results
The June 1, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 29, 2012 at the Baton Rouge River Center Arena in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Summary World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus opened SmackDown, justifying his attack on his new No. 1 contender Alberto Del Rio one week ago and declaring that at No Way Out, he would not kiss the backside of his extravagant challenger — like so many do — but would instead kick it. After making it clear that money will not be able to buy Del Rio the World Title, The Celtic Warrior was interrupted by John Laurinaitis' legal counsel, David Otunga, who once again ordered an apology from the Irish Superstar for shoving the General Manager of both Raw and SmackDown on the May 21 edition of Raw. As The Great White refused to comply with that directive, Del Rio joined the party — giving his opinion that Sheamus will, in fact, be very sorry when The Mexican Aristocrat captures his championship gold at No Way Out. Otunga, in turn, revealed that Big Johnny authorized him to let the champion's pay-per-view adversary choose who Sheamus would take on later on SmackDown. In light of that news, The Celtic Warrior opted to apologize after all, not for pushing “Mr. Excitement” but for the earth-shattering Brogue Kick he would lay on Otunga seconds later. Putting the exclamation of his action, Sheamus warned a retreating Del Rio to never trust a “hooligan.” Returning from the injury he suffered seven months ago at the 2011 Survivor Series, the mysterious Sin Cara thundered his way back onto Friday nights – decked out in red, yellow and white ring gear. Looking to lay the high-flying SmackDown on Heath Slater, the “faceless” Superstar used his incredible acrobatic style to secure his comeback victory in explosive fashion. Brace yourself SmackDown, the gravity-defying Sin Cara is definitely back and more explosive than ever! Once again refusing to compete against what he labeled another “ignoramus,” the self-professed “Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses” Damien Sandow started to make his exit from the ring — even though the bell, signaling the beginning of the match, had already sounded. His retreat was blocked by his opponent, Ezekiel Jackson. Though the powerful Superstar introduced his educated foe to a painful offense, the unexpected aggressive side of the “Protector of Decency” quickly took over, as Sandow unleashed a superior pugilistic display before hurling The Personification of Domination to the canvas for another impressive win. With a smug smile on his face, Sandow then executed a post-match cartwheel in honor of his sound triumph. "You're welcome." It seems that one opponent is no longer enough for Ryback. For the second week in a row, the ultra-intense competitor destroyed two athletes — a talkative combination that possessed the supposed "advantage" of not having to tag in and out during the match. After using a barrage of absolutely earth-shattering maneuvers to lay the outmatched duo to waste, Ryback executed his Shell Shocked finisher on both unfortunate athletes at the same time for another one-sided triumph. At the beginning of SmackDown, Alberto Del Rio was given the right to choose World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus' opponent for the night — just 16 days before he will challenge The Great White for the title at No Way Out. Later, while The Mexican Aristocrat was attempting to determine his selection, Dolph Ziggler volunteered — determined to establish his own elite status in the squared circle. Seeing the passion in The Showoff's eyes, the No. 1 contender was more than happy to grant his wish. Prior to the match-up Vickie Guerrero emerged before the WWE Universe, attempting to reveal the “special arrangement” she had made for the night. However, before she could, she was swiftly interrupted by Ziggler himself. Without breaking stride, the bleach blond Superstar grabbed her microphone and made the profound statement, “Tonight, I beat the World Heavyweight Champion.” But despite his unrelenting resolve, it was not to be. In the heart of the heated battle between The Showoff and The Celtic Warrior, Jack Swagger's, perhaps unwelcome, attempt to help Ziggler overcome The Great White fell short. This opened the door for the World Heavyweight Champion to take advantage and overcome his opponent's tremendous efforts with the Brogue Kick. In the height of the tag team showdown that pitted Santino Marella & Zack Ryder against the newly self-proclaimed “Primetime Players,” Titus O’Neil & Darren Young, The Milan Miracle rolled up one of his outspoken opponents for a quick three-count out of nowhere. Following the match, however, the celebration would quickly come to a screeching halt. Continuing his ruthless tirade from Monday's Raw SuperShow, an enraged Big Show emerged to take out both victorious Superstars in an onslaught of absolute brutality. Incorporating the steel steps into the mix, The World's Largest Athlete punished Long Island Iced-Z and the United States Champion, sending a frightening message to John Cena as they prepare to collide at No Way Out. Both Santino and Ryder were taken to the trainers and treated for the devastation they had just endured, standing as strong as they could in the process. While their condition is still being determined, the only solace they can take is that they are lucky to be standing at all. After losing his prized Intercontinental Championship to the returning Christian at WWE Over the Limit, Cody Rhodes emerged victorious over Tyson Kidd, making a strong statement that he is coming after "his" cherished title with a vengeance. As Captain Charisma joined the SmackDown announce team, the grandson of a plumber overcame the last graduate of the legendary Hart Dungeon with the Cross Rhodes. Looking on after the bell, Christian made it clear that the former champion can have his rematch any time he wants it. After embarrassing General Manager John Laurinaitis on Monday's Raw SuperShow four days earlier, CM Punk would have to put his WWE Championship on the line against Kane — in the first WWE Title Match on SmackDown in four years! Prior to the match, Punk predicted that The Best in the World would make The Devil's Favorite Demon Go to Sleep. In the heated showdown that followed, however, things would not prove that cut and dry. Although Kane had not held WWE's top prize in 14 years, his true priority from the word go was the same as it always was – inflicting pain and anguish on anyone who dared to step in his path. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeated Luke Hawkins *Sin Cara defeated Heath Slater (2:24) *Damien Sandow defeated Ezekiel Jackson (1:37) *Ryback defeated Chris Lyons & Ryan Shelton in a 2 on 1 handicap match (1:59) *Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (13:03) *Santino Marella & Zack Ryder defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (1:16) *Cody Rhodes defeated Tyson Kidd (1:21) *CM Punk © vs. Kane for the WWE Championship ended in a no contest (15:48) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated David Otunga, John Laurinaitis & The Big Show in a Three On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Del Rio granted the right to pick Sheamus’ SmackDown opponent Smackdown 6.1.12.1.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.2.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.3.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.4.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.5.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.6.jpg Sin Cara v Heath Slater Smackdown 6.1.12.7.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.8.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.9.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.10.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.11.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.12.jpg Damien Sandow v Ezekiel Jackson Smackdown 6.1.12.13.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.14.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.15.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.16.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.17.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.18.jpg Ryback v Chris Lyons & Ryan Shelton Smackdown 6.1.12.19.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.20.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.21.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.22.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.23.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.24.jpg Sheamus v Dolph Ziggler Smackdown 6.1.12.25.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.26.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.27.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.28.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.29.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.30.jpg Santino Marella & Zack Ryder v The Prime Time Players Smackdown 6.1.12.31.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.32.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.33.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.34.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.35.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.36.jpg Cody Rhodes v Tyson Kidd Smackdown 6.1.12.37.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.38.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.39.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.40.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.41.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.42.jpg CM Punk v Kane Smackdown 6.1.12.43.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.44.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.45.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.46.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.47.jpg Smackdown 6.1.12.48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #667 at CAGEMATCH.net * #667 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events